


If You Only Had One Wish

by OscartheSnail



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, Identity Reveal, My First AO3 Post, References to Illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25195879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OscartheSnail/pseuds/OscartheSnail
Summary: A small clip from the fanfiction I am currently working on.Marinette spots the direction of a cleansed butterfly. Confusion takes place, and life altering questions are asked.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	If You Only Had One Wish

**Author's Note:**

> This is a clip from my first fan fiction I am trying to write. It's taking a lot longer than I thought it would to write, and will probably continue to be a slow process, but I really just wanted to post something to see if there was any interest, also please know that I am not a writer in everyday life. I don't need grammar and spelling witches coming after me, but I do appreciate constructive criticism. Thank you and enjoy one of my favorite angsty moments.

Marinette watched the battle raging on from the large windows in Adrien's room in the Agreste manor. From her height in the house and the battle not being to far away, she was able to see most of the action as Chat fought to bring justice for the akumatized victim, nearly from beginning to end. Soon enough the miraculous ladybugs swarmed the area to fix all the damage done by the akuma. Floating in the air was the purified butterfly, it looked as though it was coming right for her. Startled Marinette watched as it suddenly took a turn, but it didn't go very far. The butterfly settled on a window on the far side of the Agreste manor. Flapping its wings, carefree, until it suddenly just seemed to phase through the window. Marinette felt sick, because that could only mean one thing, Hawkmoth was close by. Hawkmoth was in the Manor. Hawkmoth was Gabriel. 

Marinette's mind was reeling with emotion. Surprise, fear, guilt, sadness, anger, and maybe a bit of relief among a triad of other thoughts. Unable to process anything, Marinette took a much needed breath she didn't know she was missing as Chat jumped in the window. When Adrien dropped his transformation he started babbling about the battle but Marinette couldn't hear a word of it. Finally focusing in on Marin, Adrien halted everything he was doing.

“Marinette?' Her hands were shaking, she was in shock. “You look really pale, are you okay? Did something happen?” Adrien clasped her hands in his.

She looked at him and slowly began to speak, “Hawkmoth. I saw the cleansed akuma. I saw where it went.” Marinette stood up and put her head up against the window.  
“Wait, are you telling me we know where,” A knock at the door interrupted him from being able to finish.  
Nathalie at the door clicking away at her tablet, spoke “Mrs. Dupain-Cheng needs to leave now if she is to make it to her appointment on time.”  
Adrien huffed, “Okay, we're coming.” grabbing Marinette's hand once again he led her out of his room then down the steps into the Fourier.

“Adrien, you have a photo-shoot that had to be rescheduled. It's in 15 minutes.”

Both teens turned around and stood there looking at the man who had unexpectedly told them the news.  
“Father, I was supposed to go with Marin...”  
Interrupting Gabriel sternly spoke, “I am aware of what you had planned with Mrs. Dupain-Cheng. You now have different arrangements.”

“This is important.” Gabriel said nothing but it was as if his face became angry without even moving. Marinette let go Adrien's hand, letting him know that she understood and would be okay without him coming along.  
Frustrated Adrien asked “May I walk her out?”  
“No, you must leave now.” Gabriel turned around and started back up the stairs. 

Marinette stepped forward, “Mr. Agreste. If you only had one wish, what would it be?”  
Adrien deadpanned. He could not believe she spoke out let alone the question itself.  
Without missing a beat, Gabriel turned around to look at her and said, “My wife, Emilie, I would want her back.”  
Marinette nodded respectfully, she then turned to leave. She could tell Adrien was chomping at the bit to talk with her. However she just kept walking so he would not get into any trouble. She expected they would be in contact sometime after her appointment and things could be discussed properly then, while not within hearing distance of others.  
\----------------------------

Chat Noir was seething. It had been hours since Marinette had left his side, she had delivered some pretty intense news that had no confirmation other than the question she had asked his father.  
Jumping onto the balcony, he lifted the hatch to let himself in. He detransformed then threw Plagg a piece of Camembert cheese, Adrien went down to find Marinette in her computer chair staring at nothing particular.  
“We need to talk.” Adrien wasn't mad, but he didn't have a happy tone in his voice either.  
“Yeah.” is all Marinette managed to say, she didn't even move to look at him.

“So you think my Father is Hawkmoth?” Adrien waited for a response but got nothing.  
“How did you come to that conclusion? You said you saw the purified butterfly? Where did it go? I am certain we ruled out my father a few years ago. Remember he got akumatized!”  
On any normal occasion Marinette would answer all of Adrien's question without hesitation, especially since he was so worked up, but today was different. Nothing. All she could hear, feel, or see was nothing. She was lost in one thought right now. Adrien went on to ask more questions, provide more theories and state facts he though he knew before he realized that Marinette wasn't responding or moving.

Adrien lightly grabbed Marinette's shoulders and turned around the chair. She tensed up her whole body even more, but Adrien shook her shoulders anyway.  
“Earth to Marinette. What is going on with you?” Marinette relaxed her shoulders and stood up, she walked over to her chaise still without a word or acknowledging Adrien.  
Adrien took a deep breath and started to realize how overbearing he was being. She obviously wasn't in any state to have the conversation he most desperately needed to have with her, he just needed to figure out why. Pinching the bridge of his nose he finally asked “How was your appointment? Do I need to get the champagne flutes? We know with the way you've been feeling lately we didn't have anything to worry about.” Adrien felt lighter after asking that question, he knew that should have really been his first priority. A lot of life altering events seemed to be taking place today, of all days. Only Adrien didn't know how life altering it was about to get. Marinette shrugged and sat down on the chaise, lowered her head and spoke so softly it was almost missed. “Six weeks.”

Adrien sat down beside her and proceeded to lift her head up to look at him even though her eyes were still downcast. The tears that had been collecting in Marinette's eyes finally fell down slowly. She looked at his face for the first time since he arrived, seeing his questioning glance said, “Six weeks. I have six weeks left to live.”


End file.
